


Meg, Interrupted

by Blue_Velvet_Dark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Death, Episode: s08e23, Gen, Murder, Psychological Torture, Spoilers For Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Velvet_Dark/pseuds/Blue_Velvet_Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is fighting his humanity, and tells Sam of one of his greatest Sins; Telling Meg where she came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Jay/gifts).



> For the lovely Blue_Jay, who inspired it and gave me many ideas.

Sam had prepared and administered another dose of purified blood to Crowley’s neck. Physically, he was exhausted, ruined, dying on the inside. But his mental strength kept him going for far longer than he would ever let on. He slowly circled Crowley, who had now given up on trying to escape from his restraints and was instead trying to push his regrowing humanity back out of his mind.  
  
“Sam,” Crowley said, looking up at him with pain in his eyes. “You’re no priest. You’re not holy. But if I’m going to make any damn confessions, I’ve got one for you. It is only for you, because I know this hurt you more than it hurt Dean.”  
  
The exhausted Sam pretended to ignore him, despite being all ears. He couldn’t figure out if Crowley was playing him, or if he was about to declare a real confession, show real regret. So, he stayed silent while Crowley continued on.  
  
“Do you know why Meg was so eager to help you and Dean? I mean, of course she wanted to kill me and lock me in hell. But that would have been disastrous for her, as well. She really hated me, and for many reasons. One of them… was a very good reason.” Sam stopped in front of him, looking Crowley in the eyes. In a whisper, Crowley told him, finally, “I told her where she came from.”  
  
“You know the story of Heracles? The demi-God, fathered by Zeus? In ancient Greece, he was the greatest of the Heroes, a symbol of masculinity, and partly a great tragedy. Zeus was married to the goddess Hera when he fathered Heracles. In Hera’s eyes, he was like a Nephilim is to the angels. An abomination. She was so furious of Zeus’ infidelity and the birth of this half-God half-human, that she attempted to kill Heracles from birth, but failed every time.  
  
“Heracles became a hero in Greece, known to be the strongest of all mortals. Once, he found that the Minyans were forcing the citizens of Thebes, his home, to pay an inordinate amount in tribute to the Minyan’s leader, so he began the War of Thebes. He won, of course, or else there’d be no story to tell. The king of Thebes gave him his daughter as a wife.  
  
“Supposedly, she was the most beautiful, kind, and loving wife in Greece. She gave birth to many sons, and unlike basically anyone in Greek mythology, Heracles never once left his wife for the comfort of another woman. She was his one true love, the only one he had eyes for. Her name was Megara.”  
  
Sam’s face changed into a look of horrified recognition. He knew what the story told next, despite not wanting to hear it. He knew that he had to hear what Crowley had to say.  
  
“Heracles returned from fighting in the underworld just in time to save his wife, father, and children from Lycas. But when he did, Hera was furious. She wanted him, the abomination, to commit a sin so horrible he would have to atone for it. I’ve heard of some real insecure women but this takes the cake. She cast a spell of madness upon him, and Heracles slew every one of his children with his own arrows. Megara had begged and pleaded for their lives, offering herself, but to no avail. He slaughtered them one by one. Megara was broken, and Heracles did, frankly, the most merciful thing he could to her. He killed her, and Hera sent her soul, though pure and and lovely as she was, to hell where Azazel became her father and she trained under Alastair.”  
  
“Stop,” Sam said breathlessly, turning his head from Crowley. Wind blew outside, seeping through the doors and flowing through his hair. If Crowley had told Meg this, he could not understand how she went on. Perhaps it was part of being a demon, that your past no longer hurts you, that the death of your children didn’t affect you. But had it been Sam, he would not have been able to go on.  
  
“I didn’t tell her the truth, Sam.” Crowley said, and for a second Sam was relieved, until Crowley continued. “I made it so much worse. I told her that Heracles had slept with another woman, and to get back at him, she killed her children herself by torturing them to death. Heracles killed her because of that, and that is why she went to hell. I can’t explain how much that hurt her, Moose. The look of despair on her face as her brain pieced together the story as I told it… The retching sobs she made as she lay down. I broke her, Sam. It was my greatest, and worst, torture. When I killed her, when she used herself to keep me from you, she was already dead, Sam. Nothing was going to save her. Just like how Megara was already dead inside and Heracles gave her a death she longed for… So did I.”


End file.
